With the industrial development on the earth, more and more natural resources are being consumed and the environment is more and more deteriorated. Some apparent phenomena of the worsening environment include greenhouse effects, acid rain, etc. Therefore, how to protect the earth while utilizing the limited resources to promote further industrial development has become a common concern of all people on the earth.
Electronic equipment has stringent requirements on environmental temperatures. Generally speaking, electronic equipment may emit heat during operation, and the emitted heat may gather in the areas surrounding the equipment, thereby causing the operation environment temperature to rise. When the environmental temperature rises to a certain extent, the electronic equipment would not work properly. Therefore, an air conditioner or other cooling apparatus are often needed for the equipment. Similarly, if the environmental temperature is too low, the operation of the electronic equipment would also be affected. Therefore, the electronic equipment located at low temperature regions may need to be heated.
Currently, natural cooling solutions for outdoor electronic equipment cabinets are widely used in medium to low-power equipment cabinets. In order to enhance the cooling ability of the outdoor cabinets and to increase the operation power level of the outdoor electronic equipment, a wrinkled-wall structure is often adopted for the cabinets, which is in addition to the installation of a heat insulation layer and/or a sun-shielding cover at the top of the cabinets. The wrinkled-wall structure effectively increases the heat dissipating area, and it is a usually-taken measure to enhance the natural heat exchanging ability of the cabinets. The air heated by the power-consuming equipment circulates inside a cabinet and exchanges the heat with the outside environment via the walls of the cabinet, so as to maintain the normal operation of the equipment arranged inside the cabinet.
The electronic equipment is being designed with more and more powerful functions as well as higher and higher degrees of integration. How to further improve the cooling ability of the electronic equipment under the premise of being environmentally friendly and energy-saving becomes a problem that needs to be solved urgently.